


Dear Alexander

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (though i dont think parody is the right word), M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of "Dear Theodosia", about Burr and Hamilton's fallout. Either taking the place of "Your Obedient Servant" or happening right before the duel. Look, I don't know. I just wanted to be sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Alexander

_[BURR]_  
Dear Alexander, what to say to you?  
We came so far, but now it has to end.  
When you ruined my career you smiled, and it broke my heart.  
I'm looking back at my life by you.  
And every thing, you always disapproved.  
I tried so hard. You turn away, I fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart.

You have made it very clear it's over.  
You never trusted me, never quite believed  
In the nearly thirty years I've known you.  
You always fought with me, and now you've ruined me,  
Now face me man to man.  
It's the last time...  
So face me man to man.  
It's the last time...

 _[HAMILTON]_  
Oh, Burr, we are standing at the end.  
My friend.  
You were my friend.  
Now everything we had is running dry.  
And I just don't know why.  
Oh, Burr, I know there's far too much to mend.  
My friend.  
You want to fight, I'll fall apart.  
And I thought I was so smart.  
I guess that I have been wrong.

 _[BURR]_  
I guess I waited too long.

 _[HAMILTON]_  
I guess I

 _[BURR & HAMILTON]_  
Can't get along with you.

 _[HAMILTON]_  
I never could understand.

 _[BURR]_  
I'm finally making a stand.

 _[BURR & HAMILTON]_  
I guess I must say goodbye to you...  
...have made it very clear it's over.  
You never trusted me, never quite believed  
In the nearly thirty years I've known you.  
You always fought with me, until you'd ruin me,  
Now face me man to man.  
It's the last time...  
So face me man to man.  
It's the last time...


End file.
